


Dame d'opéra

by leeberry



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-09 03:06:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11095578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leeberry/pseuds/leeberry
Summary: Irene Diaz, a known Opera singer in England. Given plenty of compliments upon her looks, singer, or acting. Although, one trouble she seems to always run into. Was men.





	Dame d'opéra

  
_"_ **_Hail to you who are consecrated!_ **  
**_Hail to you who are consecrated!_ **  
**_You pushed through night. Thanks! Thanks!_ **  
**_Thanks be to you, Osiris! Thanks!_ **  
**_Thanks be brought to you, Isis!_ **  
**_May power be victorious_ **  
**_And crown as a reward_ **  
**_Beauty and wisdom_ **  
**_With an eternal crown._ **  
**_Strength was victorious_ **  
**_Strength was victorious_ **  
**_And crowned as a reward_ **  
**_And crowned as a reward_ **  
**_Beauty and wisdom_ **  
**_With an eternal crown._ ** _"_

 

       And but a moment; the moment of silence. Before it was sliced with the sound of clapping. The audience stands high above their chairs; cheering upon the actors and actress upon stage. And although the praise was being shouted... it still felt hollow. An empty cry that Irene could not unhear. Despite her great wish for it to fade away, to be forgotten. But that would be impossible. As the praise was the only thing she was given now. Even as the curtains close, her smile remained. But — hesitate. Wondering if it was to falter, should another notice? Perhaps.

   Should another _care_? Perhaps not.

It was like that in the theatre. And touch love was what it took to get things done; however it was beginning to ware upon her. She was finding it incredibly difficult to maintain her performance, and to keep up her act. Despite several years in this line of work. Few in which she would be able to enroll. But, it has been hard for the past few weeks. Or perhaps — it was now months? But either way, it had been difficult when Grimsby had left her side. Finding comfort in that of a younger women. In which she was not. Perhaps it had been for the best; although Irene was still having her own problems with this situation. As she had expected Grimsby to be by her side as her own mind tries to fly away from the depths of her nightmares. 

Ever since leaving Phantomhive Manor, the _things_ she had witnessed. It was almost too much, and for her relationship to fall apart. And do not be deceived, she has tried to find comfort in another due Grimsby's  absence... she has tried and yet failed each time. It felt wrong to her, and due to such things. She has halted in her attempts in finding another.

" **Miss Diaz!** " Suddenly her name was called, and the blonde quickly spun on her feet to come face-to-face with Host of tonight's show. And owner of the Opera house.

It would seem that her confused eyes had told him that she had not been paying any attention, which received her a sigh of disappointment as the elder man just waved his hand. Seeming to be worn for the night. "That was the last show, you may return home now." Irene quickly became aware, and her head bowed gently. "Thank you, please do have a pleasant night." She mumbled under her breath. And despite this sudden change in mood, the owner simply left the stage with a shrug of the shoulders. Irene begins to follow lead; although pauses and looks back towards the set upon the wooden boards. Before shaking her head and continues to walk.

* * *

Entering her dressing room; Irene seems to ignore the bouquet of flowers upon various of tables. No doubt more praise and perhaps even suitors. And despite being flattered, Irene cannot find herself to appreciate the gifts. At least, not now. 

She was ready to head back home, and try to see if she would be able to slumber without being disturbed by her nightmares once again. Although before she shall attend to those matters; she must change.

Reaching up, her fingers gently smoothed through her blonde hair. Grabbing the flowers laced inside, and throws them on the counter. The braid in which had been wrapped around the back of her head coming undone by her actions. Leaving behind a curly mess. And for once, Irene was not up to the task in fixing the mess. Nor was she in the mood to call for another to do so for her. She wished to be alone for as long as she could. 

With being done with her hair, the actress had taken off her silk dress. And changed into more warmth providing garbs — she was even not wearing a corset. Even placing a shawl upon her shoulders. As she guessed it to be a cold night. And it was only upon exiting the theatre, had her suspicions been correct. It was cold, and the wind was not helping. The clouds above loomed menacingly, which only made Irene more relieved to step inside of the carriage that had been called for her. And upon sitting, women gently pulled open one of the curtains to view outside. It would already seem that the streets were quite empty. She supposed the crowd had wanted to get home before the chance of rain. Shutting the curtain, Irene leaned back into her chair. Violet eyes shutting as she felt the carriage begin to move. The gentle bumps seemed almost like a lullaby to her now. Lulling her to sleep, a wonderful sleep at that.

However, the sudden pounding of rain upon the carriage top had halted any ideas of a soothing sleep. And Irene was forced to open her eyes; frowning upon the roof in which would do no good. Perhaps sleep shall not be provided for her all too easy. And upon realizing that, the women lets out a sigh, resting the back of her head against the wooden frame. Her eyes looking through the cracks of the curtain slits. "My... the rain seemed to have happened so sudd— _ **Huh!**_?" Irene was thrown to the other side of the carriage, the wooden transportation suddenly making a hasty turn. Enough for the wheels to begin sliding upon the freshly wet ground. And it was only a second later had a large collision like crash pushed Irene to the ground, her head knocking onto the wooden points of the seat in which was uncovered by the plush. Her body was thrown to the side as the carriage slide onto it's side. And upon it finally settling, Irene could already see that her vision was darkening.

Everything was covered in black dots, and only growing bigger. The only thing she could feel was a sparking pain in her leg, and head. A moan of pain leaves her lips, a delicate hand trying to push her up. Being crippling, and making her fall right back down. her energy and wind being knocked from her, and sent her straight into the world of darkness.


End file.
